Power Rangers Megalodon
Power Rangers Megalodon is a concet created by Box of Kratos. The series is about seven college students who discover that their professor has been studying the power of ancient warriors known as the Noble Seven, Enough power to create Power Rangers of his own. Synopsis Long ago, The Shark King, Antlantusi, ruled his kingdom with peace and prosperity. Coexisting with many different species of shark. King Antlantusi ushered in an era known as the "Golden Age of the Kingdom of Carcharocles", guarded by the Noble Seven, Shark-like warriors with immense power. The Golden Age ended when the day an evil tyrant, known as Aquarises, was unwittingly released from his 15,000 year prison, which he later thanked his rescuers by attacking the Kingdom of Carcharocies and annihilating it, Before vanquishing the lifeforces of the Noble Seven and scattering them across Pangaea, in the forms of Shark Eggs, The Noble Seven forced him into a stasis chamber to sleep for one million years. Present Day: Dr. Marcus Blaketon, a marine biologist and a science professor at Saint Forester Valley University, In the city of Saint Forester, Oregon, has secretly uncovered the mystery of the crystalline shark eggs, which he dubbed "Chordatian Crystals" and plans to use them to create his own team of Power Rangers, which he has felt like he has needed to do ever since he first saw the original rangers in action during a trip to Angel Grove and to have these saviors on reserve in case of the inevitable reawakening of Aquarises. During a Lecture, he secretly selects five different students of his to inherit the powers of the Chordatian Crystals, and it couldn't have happened at a better time, Aquarises rises from his million-year slumber to sink all of the world's continents in order to complete his vision of a perfect utopia: a world of nothing but water, even if it means the slow, but violent destruction of humanity. These students prepare for their lives to change forever as they battle the Emperor of the Seven Seas as the Power Rangers Megalodon, Named after the Legendary Ancestor of the Great White Shark. Characters Rangers Allies *Dr. Marcus Blaketon **Peter MacIntosh, Dr. Blaketon's quirky assistant *Spirit of King Atlantusi *Spirits of the Noble Seven Villains *'Posiedonic Empire' **Emperor Aquarises **General Hexanchidae **Headwizard Griseus ***Zameus - The Footsoldiers of the Poseidonic Empire, They look like a crossbreed of a Roman Legionnaire and an Angler Fish Arsenal Transformation Devices *Chordatian Morpher : Wrist-bound morphers that utilize the power of the Spirits of the Noble Seven and the Chordatian Crystals, The phrase to activate these sacred devices is "Power of the Noble Seven!" Weapons *Shark Fin Saber : A Longsword-esque Power Sword in the shape of a Shark's Pectoral Fin, The sword can split apart into two swords. *Dorsal Blaster : The Megalodon Rangers' side-arm, a Fully-Automatic Pistol. Zords Megalodon SharkZord system :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ◇ unpiloted zord , :* Megalodon Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◇ :**Megalo-Loxodon Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ :***Megalodon Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ :****Great White SharkZord◆ :**** Tiger SharkZord◆ :**** Hammerhead SharkZord ◆ :**** Mako SharkZord ◆ :**** Thresher SharkZord ◆ :** Loxodon Megazord◆◆ :***Bull SharkZord◆ :***Dogfish SharkZord◆ :**Whale SharkZord➲ :**Basking Battlezord◇ Zodiac system Legend: ◆ piloted zord , ◆◆ 2-pilot zord *Zodiac Battle Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Zodiac Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Zodiac Crabzord◆ ***Zodiac Ramzord◆ ***Zodiac Lionzord◆ ***Zodiac Goatzord◆ ***Zodiac Bullzord◆ **Zodiac Geminizord◆◆ Episodes None at the moment, or if there will ever be any. Trivia *This concept dates back to 2004, The original title was "Power Rangers Shark Attack", but, due to change in appearance, the title was changed to Power Rangers Megalodon. *Originally an all-male team, The Black and Blue Rangers were changed to females *The original design was line-art and had the Rangers wearing Green Dragon Ranger-esque Shields, The original design is long-gone. *There are many elements from many canon seasons, Crimson and Navy Ranger based on Ninja Storm, Suit Designs based on Wild Force and Dino Charge, The Rangers' power sets names are similar to how Zeo named them (Ex: Zeo Ranger V Red).The cisors appear the same (MS Paint problems), and White as the Leader like in MMPR s2 and s3. *The Megazords designed for this series taken a lot of inspiration of other zord designs. The Megalodon Megazord's design was inspired by the original Dino Megazord, The Loxodon Megazord took it's inspiration from the Defender Torozord, and the Zodiac Megazord, the oldest of the designs, took inspiration from the Zeo Megazord and the Thunder Megazord (MMPR S2) *When PR:M was created, There wasn't an actual plot, It was just drawings of the Rangers and Zords. *Crimson and Navy wasn't originally gonna fill the 6th Ranger slot, They were part of the core team. *The intro of the series being Electric Eye by Judas Priest calls back to the original MMPR pitch promo: Galaxy Rangers, which used the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcn5Iemz0SU *If you have anything to add to this, Let the creator, Box of Kratos, know and talk to him about it. Category:Series Category:Concept Category:Power Rangers Megalodon Category:Box of Kratos